


Shrug

by turtleduck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduck/pseuds/turtleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur are in love, but it's not meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrug

"Just _stop_. Stop it, Alfred. There's no point to all this; you _know_ that" Arthur yelled as he sped out of the café and Alfred hurriedly followed him. Arthur picked at his watch for the umpteenth time and scowled at the screen that was painted black from before he could even remember. Dark, cold rain poured down upon the two as they both rushed towards the car.

"Arthur, wait!" called Alfred. The blue-eyed blond managed to snag Arthur's wrist and spin him around so that they were face to face, causing a very annoyed expression to appear on the Brit. Now alone in the parking lot behind the café, Alfred took a shaky breath and began to speak. 

"Look, Arthur, why can't we just see where this thing goes? I _know_ you have a lot of faith in these stupid watches, but _I_ have faith in _us_. Why can't we—"

Arthur forcefully pulled his wrist back. "Because I _know_ , Alfred, alright? I know that in about five bloody minutes your _real_ soulmate is going to come waltzing by and you'll walk away with him or her haven forgotten anything about me!" cried Arthur, tears now running down his cheeks. 

"Arthur, _you're_ my real soulmate. Can't you see that?" Alfred said as he moved to brush away the tears. Arthur quickly pushed him away, however, and began to argue again. 

"We've known each other since we were _eleven fucking years old,_ Alfred, and these watches haven't come off. I think the universe is giving us both a hint that we need to move on."

With that said, Arthur turned away from his former lover and hugged his arms in a vain attempt at keeping warm from the cold rain. Tears still running down his face, Arthur resumed his journey back to the car. 

Alfred stared at the man with sad eyes as Arthur made his way back. He'd really screwed up this time. Would it have been better if he had never asked Arthur out in the first place? Maybe they'd still at least be friends in that case.... 

"Arthur, wait!" Alfred called, just as Arthur's hand was on the door. Arthur's face was still blotchy and the Brit avoided Alfred's eyes as as he jogged over. 

"What?" asked Arthur with a harsh tone. 

"Look, Artie, maybe... maybe we should just try starting over. I don't want us to end like this, and—"

"You fucking _lied_ to me about the date of your watch so that you could get into my pants. I don't think anything we have is salvageable, Alfred" said Arthur with a glare. 

"It was _not_ to get into your pants! I'd had a crush on you for like three years before I asked you out! And I love you, Artie! I love you so, so much. You _know_ that. Is it really so hard for us to just... try and start from the beginning?" Alfred stared with hopeful eyes as Arthur stared at the ground, his expression pained. 

After a long pause Arthur finally shrugged his shoulders, but didn't look up. 

"Hi," Alfred said as he stuck out his hand, "my name is Alfred F. Jones! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Despite his anger and hurt, Arthur couldn't help the upward tug of his lips at Alfred's goofiness. "Arthur Kirkland," said Arthur as he grasped the other's hand warmly, "the pleasure's all mine."

 

_Click_

 

The couple stared open-mouthed as their watches simultaneously unbuckled and fell onto the hard asphalt.


End file.
